Mi princesa
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Ellos se dieron el corazón años atrás, vivieron una "ilusión infantil" que ahora creen que es pasado. Li Meiling está en rotundo desacuerdo y no piensa quedarse callada...gracias a ello, Sakura y Shaoran aprenderán que la fuerza del tiempo no siempre condena al más bello sentimiento al olvido... N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños StellarBS!


**Bienvenidas (os)**

**He aquí mi primera historia en éste fandom, espero les guste.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

El fic lo comencé hace algún, y ahora terminado, lo quiero dedicar a una gran amiga** StellarBS,** sé que no es el fandom prometido, pero aun así espero que te guste :3, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga querida! te mando un besote enorme !

* * *

**-o-**

**MI PRINCESA**

**-o-**

* * *

.

.

.

Ahora pensaba que no debió volver nunca a Japón.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a Meiling? ¿No era suficiente con decidir dejar el pasado en el pasado?

Echado sobre la cama todavía tendida, suspiró por enésima vez desde su regreso a China...

* * *

...

Hacía meses que había centrado su vida y sus decisiones, pese a su corta edad, había decidido asumir el mando de su familia y por supuesto, incrementar sus poderes. Todo por un tiempo fue viento en popa, ninguna complicación, ninguna objeción materna, **nada**… nada salvo el camino escogido presentándose claro y fijo frente a él… hasta que tuvo la pésima idea de comentarlo con Meiling.

Su joven prima no había cambiado demasiado, tenía la misma chispa de siempre, y aunque de niña no le quedaba nada— físicamente hablando—, era tan parlanchina y expresiva como cuando tenía solo 10 años, por ello cuando le comentó de sus planes en una de sus múltiples visitas a la casa Li, Meiling, literalmente pegó el grito al cielo.

.— ¡Cómo que vas a afrontar la dinastía! ¡Shaoran, apenas tenemos 20 años!—. Reclamó la joven, él parpadeó confuso, ya que ni sus hermanas habían hecho tal barullo con la noticia.

.— Meiling, no es nada descabellado, mi padre "afrontó" la dinastía 1 año antes que yo, me siento listo, además… mi madre ya necesita descanso—. Dijo él mientras ella negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

.— Tía Ieran hace un gran trabajo—. Dijo Meiling—. Y tú te olvidas que tienes un pequeñito, pequeñito; pero MUY importantito "detallito" que resolver antes de hacerte con todo el peso familiar, Li Shaoran.

.— ¿Detalle? ¿A qué te refieres?—. Dijo él.

.— ¿En serio tengo que explicarte todo, señor "Don futuro líder" de los Li?—. Dijo Meiling frunciendo la boca—. Ah… en serio que no has cambiado demasiado, ¡Sigues siendo un lento desesperante!

.— Meiling ¿Quisieras explicarme a qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que resolver que sea más importante que la familia?—. Replicó él.

.— ¿Ya te olvidaste de Kinomoto?—. Preguntó ella con un vocecilla sugerente.

.— Meiling… Sakura ya pertenece al pasado—. Respondió él intentando sonar seguro, aunque para su prima no pasó desapercibido cierto aire a nostalgia—. Tuve tiempo para pensarlo, lo de nosotros fue… algo de niños, algo dulce, tierno, pero de niños… hace años que no nos vemos.

.— Años que ella te ha escrito más cartas de las que tú respondes—. Acusó Meiling y suspiró implorando paciencia—. No lo entiendo, nunca lo he entendido ¿Sabes?

.— ¿A-A qué te refieres?—. Musitó Shaoran al verla algo cabizbajo, pero entonces ella elevó la mirada molesta.

.— ¡Que siempre cuando se trata de sentimientos TU TE CIERRAS!—. Espetó Meiling—. ¡No entiendo por qué lo haces!

Shaoran no le dio el gusto de mostrarse contrariado, casi adoptando la misma figura de su madre cuando iba a desviar el tema, se sentó tranquilo y juntó las manos al frente con total calma.

.— Hay cosas más importantes—. Comenzó él queriendo sonar serio—. Responsabilidades que…

.— ¡Oh, por favor!—. Farfulló Meiling interrumpiéndolo—. Ese no es el Shaoran que conozco, el que arriesgó su vida más de una vez con tal de salvarla a ella…—. Esperó entonces a ver si él reaccionaba, pero la expresión de Shaoran era neutra, decidió presionarlo—. Aunque te hagas el desentendido sé que lo recuerdas… ¡Hasta preferiste sacrificar sus sentimientos por el bien de ella!… Shaoran, no me digas que lo has olvidado o que ha dejado de interesarte.

Se hizo silencio, Shaoran abrió de a poco los ojos, mostrándole a Meiling una mirada igual de neutra, igual de seria, que terminó por acabar con la paciencia de la joven.

.— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Meiling… los años han hecho su trabajo, además ¿Qué crees que ha hecho ella?, Sakura seguramente también ha hecho planes, ha decidido qué hacer con su vida… quizá ha continuado su camino, todos debemos continuar…

.— Apuesto a que piensas así porque desde hace años no pisas Japón, no serías capaz de resistir si vuelves a verla—. Dijo Meiling con cierto brillo pícaro en su mirada.

.— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió, guardando su enojo y actuando con inteligencia.

.— Ya sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso, y lo que pienso ahora es que tu "sabia" y "fuerte" decisión se volvería apenas una intención si volvieras a ver a Kinomoto—. Dijo ella riendo un poco. Shaoran frunció el ceño.

.— Por supuesto que no—. Rebatió él poniéndose de pie, Meiling lejos de intimidarse, se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio—. Mi decisión está hecha, estoy seguro de lo que persigo Meiling; Sakura no tiene influencia sobre mis decisiones, ya te lo dije ella… ella solo fue mi ilusión de niño.

.— ¿Seguro de eso?—. Preguntó ella en dejo travieso mientras sujetaba un abrecartas y jugaba con él antes de dirigirle una miraba divertida a su primo favorito.

.— Seguro—. Confirmó Shaoran cruzándose de brazos con la vista hacia el jardín… los cerezos estaban en flor… Cerezos… "Sakura"…_"Vamos Shaoran, es solo un estúpido árbol, NADA importante"_

.— Bueno, si estás seguro… ni hablar—. Dijo Meiling fingiendo haberse rendido, Shaoran la escuchó caminar un poco, esperó paciente a que se fuera; pero Meiling sólo había estado preparando el terreno—. Aunque… me pregunto…

.— ¿Qué?

.— Si realmente serías capaz de volver a verla y seguir adelante con tu "decisión"—. Dijo ella y de pronto se apareció a su lado—. Un reto a tu fuerza…

.— Tonterías.

.— Si Kinomoto no significa ya nada, verla no modificará nada tu conducta—. Dijo ella—. ¿Qué dices Shaoran? ¿Te atreves?

Él no respondió, esperaba que Meiling se cansara primero… craso error.

.— ¿O es que tienes miedo de flaquear?—. Dijo Meiling dando la estocada final.

Y eso fue todo, siguiendo un arrebato por demás infantil, terminó aceptando el reto de su prima.

Por supuesto, jamás sabría que Meiling se pondría de acuerdo inmediatamente con Daidouji, él viajó a la semana siguiente, cumpliría el reto de Meling, la vería, luego de casi 7 años… vería a Sakura Kinomoto.

La nostalgia lo invadió apenas pisó Japón, desde el aeropuerto los recuerdos quisieron atacarlo, mas él se mantuvo firme, ajeno a ello, presuroso por acabar el reto y regresar campante a China para restregarle a Meiling su triunfo.

Wei fue de mucha ayuda al averiguar de Sakura Kinomoto. Entregándole eficientemente un file con los horarios de la joven.

.— Academia desde las 8 hasta las 12, práctica de gimnasia de las 2 hasta las 4, horarios libres que se las pasa en casa, con Daidouji o en algún festival—. Leyó Shaoran rápidamente y pasó de hoja—. Actividades libres… ¿Danza?... vaya, luego ayuda social… Sakura, no has cambiado absolutamente nada, eres muy predecible.

Se ocupó en algunos papeles pendientes de los negocios familiares esa noche, dejo el file con la información de Sakura en lo más hondo de todos sus muchos papeles, no dándole importancia, tenía pensado acudir a verla al primer horario, quizá saliendo de la academia, no tenía intención de hablarle, tan solo de verla, tan cuál era el reto de Meiling, después tomaría el primer avión a China y nada cambiaría.

Con esa idea se fue a dormir más tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente madrugó sin pretenderlo, era la fuerza de la costumbre por su entrenamiento, hizo sus actividades cotidianas y esperó hasta que se acercara la hora en la que Sakura saliera de la academia, al parecer la joven estaba preparándose para postular a una universidad.

"_Tal y como dije, todos avanzamos, ella también ha decidido avanzar"_ pensó y con más seguridad fue a aparcar el auto cerca a la entrada de la dichosa academia.

No sería difícil reconocerla, cabello castaño claro, quizá largo o corto como solía llevarlo de niña, no habría cambiado mucho, estaba seguro, y él desde la seguridad de su auto estaba convencido de que pasaría desapercibido de su acechamiento, se colocó unas gafas oscuras y abrió la ventana, iba a dar el medio día

.— Ya casi es hora…—. Se dijo prestando atención, a lo lejos se oyó un sonido melodioso que indicaba el cambio de hora, Shaoran tamborileó los dedos contra la puerta del auto ¿A qué hora pensaban salir?, quince minutos más tarde comenzaba a ponerse de mal genio, perdería la oportunidad de volver a China ese mismo día.

Y por fin la puerta se abrió.

Muchas chicas salieron cargando sus libros, conversando entre ellas, algunas alegres; algunas molestas, muchas se fueron lo más rápido que podían, otras más se quedaban cerca esperando a más personas, y fue entonces que vio a un gran número de muchachos salir caminando de espaldas.

.— Tomoyo, no volveré a hacerte caso—. Recriminaba una joven de largos cabellos castaños que apenas y podía salir de la academia, su mejor amiga a su lado solo reía.

Si había algo que era sencillamente imposible para Sakura Kinomoto, era no hacer caso de los ruegos de Tomoyo.

Su mejor amiga le había suplicado hasta el cansancio que luciera ese día un nuevo modelo de ropa, nada más que un hermoso vestido blanco de mangas largas, hombros descubiertos, con bordados negros en el corpiño que modelaba perfectamente su cintura y de falda en pliegues más arriba de la rodilla, llevaba también un tocado en la cabeza, una especie de vincha gruesa atada con cintillas blancas que se entremezclaban con su cabello.

Sakura simplemente no pudo negarse a complacerla desde que le dijo que se había inspirado en una de las fotografías de su madre Nadeshiko.

Y ahí estaba, ataviada cual muñeca de porcelana y con los muchachos del salón haciéndole la corte, era bastante incómodo que le pidieran su número de teléfono o que la invitaran a salir cualquier día de la semana, ella sonrojada hasta la punta de los cabellos trataba de ser amable y de la misma forma negar las invitaciones.

Le había tomado más de lo necesario salir de la academia, ya en el infinito de las incomodidades tuvo que aceptar la mano de uno de sus compañeros que se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar los escalones, los demás se hicieron a un lado admirando a la hermosa Sakura que procuraba mirar a cualquier sitio menos a las caras de sus compañeros.

.— Gracias Kei, creo… que ya puedo seguir sola—. Agradeció ella y sujetó el brazo de Tomoyo.

Desde el auto, Shaoran trató de ver entre tanta gente, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba a qué se debía tanto barullo, entonces vio cómo aquéllos muchachos se hacían a un lado dejando paso a dos jovencitas, una ayudada por un chico en pose de galante.

Dejo de tamborilear los dedos, y no fue porque reconociera a la joven de inmediato, sino que más bien reconoció a su compañera, con gestos y contextura más finos, pero seguía siendo la misma Tomoyo Daidouji.

"_Entonces, la otra chica es…" _Se dijo Shaoran desviando la mirada hacia la otra joven,_ "Sakura…"_

Sin pretenderlo, su mente le hizo borrar del panorama al resto de seres vivientes, incluyendo a Daidouji, y luego únicamente pudo formularse una sola pregunta…

"_¿Dónde rayos se había quedado la niña que él recordaba?"_

Largo cabello castaño, una figura que nunca habría adivinado que poseería alguna vez Sakura Kinomoto, vestida como un hada salida de algún cuento de fantasía, los mismos ojos verdes, más maduros, más hermosos.

… toda una princesa.

"_Demonios", _ se dijo Shaoran y encendió el auto, tenía que marcharse, pero no pudo quitar el freno.

Volvió a mirar a regañadientes y ella trataba de sonreír, se le notaba incómoda mientras Daidouji sacaba una cámara de quién sabe dónde y comenzaba a fotografiarla, en una de las tomas, aquél que había sujetado su mano apareció detrás de Sakura pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"_Sí… ha seguido con su vida"_, se dijo Shaoran y se determinó a seguir su vida también, pisar el acelerador e irse de ahí, cuando escuchó su voz.

.— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!—. Reclamó Sakura y él inevitablemente regresó la vista a ella, Sakura había empujado a ese muchacho y en ese momento le dirigía una mirada molesta.

.— Yo… Sakura, lo siento, es que… estás tan linda que…

.— Ya, ya… Sakura no te enfades, joven Kei no vuelva a hacer eso, Sakura y usted solo son amigos—. Dijo Tomoyo.

.— Pero…

.— Ya fue suficiente ¡Me voy a casa!—. Exclamó Sakura molesta y acto seguido caminó entre los demás estudiantes con paso rápido y grácil, seguida por supuesto de Tomoyo, quien le dio alcance en la esquina.

Juró por su vida, que si no fuera que estaba ahí de incógnito, hubiera bajado del auto a darle a ese sujeto el merecido golpe de honor, y de pronto se detuvo…

"_¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando_?", ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!

De modo que quitó el freno y se inmiscuyó en el tráfico, pasando precisamente por la esquina donde estaban Tomoyo y Sakura.

.— Es la última vez que vengo con tus diseños a la Academia—. Le decía Sakura a su amiga antes de seguir. Shaoran creyó por segundos que ella le miraba, por cortos segundos de hecho, pero inconscientemente sus miradas cruzaron antes de que él se obligara a acelerar y perderla de vista.

.— ¿Pasa algo Sakura?—. Le preguntó su amiga al verla con cierta distracción.

.— Eh, no… nada, me pareció ver a…

.— ¿Viste a alguien?—. Preguntó Tomoyo bastante interesada en el tema.

.— No… a nadie, me he de haber confundido—. Dijo Sakura—. Y volviendo al tema, no vuelvo a usar tus vestidos con presencia masculina cerca.

.— Jajaja, oh vamos, sabes que estás soñada con cualquier cosa que te pongas—. Dijo Tomoyo con ojitos soñadores.

Sakura terminó suspirando.

.— Ah, no tienes remedio—. Dijo ella rindiéndose, Tomoyo la cogió del brazo.

.— Anda ya, vamos a almorzar que prometiste que lo harías conmigo hoy—. Dijo Daidouji, sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo la pista, exactamente la ruta donde se había ido tan apresurado ese auto, rió para sus adentros. _"Conque sigue igual de tímido, jeje esto será divertido"_

Ya en el restaurante mientras Sakura evadía miradas ocultándose en el baño, ella mandó un mensaje a larga distancia.

"_La vio, estoy segura… primera parte hecha, ¡Sakura se veía soñada!, hoy más tarde iremos a la práctica de gimnasia"_

Recibiendo la respuesta poco tiempo después.

"_Genial, yo me encargo de mi primito, jaja, espero hayas tomado fotografías, me encantará torturar a Shaoran después…. Cariños, Li Meiling"_

.— ¿A quién escribes?—. Preguntó Sakura al llegar.

.— A mamá, se me había olvidado decirle que almorzaría contigo—. Dijo Tomoyo guardando el teléfono—. Es temprano; pero podremos hacer tiempo para que digieras todo antes de la práctica de gimnasia.

Sakura se mostró de mejor humor, la práctica de gimnasia era de sus horarios favoritos.

Así comió a gusto y conversó de algunos temas triviales con su mejor amiga, luego caminaron juntas al antiguo coliseo, donde en secundaria se hacían las prácticas de porristas.

.— ¡Llegamos muy temprano!—. Exclamaba Sakura al irse acercando y checar su reloj.

.— Y eso que insististe en cambiarte… aunque tu traje de gimnasia es más revelador que mi vestido—. Dijo Tomoyo.

.— Pero al menos no habrá hombres cerca…

.— Jajaja… oh Sakura, eso se oyó tan propio de Touya—. Rió Tomoyo—. Eres una chica preciosa, es lógico que nuestros compañeros lo noten y se fijen en ti.

.— No tengo interés en los chicos, Tomoyo—. Respondió ella—. Quiero entrar a la universidad y luego ya veré…

.— Si lo sé… en todos estos años nunca te he conocido más novio que Li—. Dijo Tomoyo, Sakura se detuvo inevitablemente.

.— Sí… eso, ya pasó—. Respondió ella escuetamente—. Shaoran… pues, ha sido muy directo en sus cartas, en las pocas que he recibido, así que asumo que eso ya pasó.

.— Oh Sakura, no quise…

.— No… no te preocupes, no es algo que sea impensable, es decir… éramos solo niños—. Dijo Sakura e intentó sonreírle—. Ya no tiene importancia…

.— ¿Estás segura de eso?

.— Eso creo… sí, estoy segura…

.— ¿Y la carta de "esperanza"?—. Preguntó Tomoyo.

.— Bueno, no se halla desprotegida al ser esperanza… si fuera solo… "Amor", estaría débil—. Dijo Sakura.

.— ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás bien con todo esto?—. Preguntó Tomoyo.

.— C-Claro, no es algo que… pues sea reciente, ya… ya tenemos mucho tiempo sin comunicarnos y… oh vamos Tomoyo, era de suponerse que la ilusión infantil terminara ¿No?

.— ¿En verdad Sakura?... ¿Qué harías si el joven Li apareciera?

.— ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—. Dijo Sakura.

.— Nada en especial—. Mintió Tomoyo—. Solo una pregunta suelta… ¿Has pensado en ello?

Sakura sonrió, demasiado "alegre"

.— Eso es impensable Tomoyo… ¿Qué tendría que hacer Shaoran en Japón?—. Dijo Sakura casi en una risita y pasó por el lado de Tomoyo directamente al coliseo, su amiga se le quedó viendo unos segundos cuando notó la presencia de un auto familiar.

.— ¿Qué harás Sakura?—. Dijo al aire y la siguió no sin antes cerciorarse que aquél auto se aparcaba, no dejaría sola a su amiga por nada del mundo, solo esperaba de corazón que Meiling estuviera en lo cierto.

Mientras tanto Shaoran no tenía idea de qué diablos hacía siguiendo la rutina de Sakura Kinomoto, pero ahí estaba casi dos horas después, oculto en las tribunas altas de aquél coliseo, viendo a Sakura hacer su rutina gimnástica mientras Tomoyo Daidouji se deshacía sacándole fotografías desde todo ángulo.

.— ¡Eso es Sakura!—. Vitoreaba de vez en cuando, y él asomaba la cabeza.

¡¿Por qué rayos los uniformes de gimnasia debían ser TAN…?! ¡TAN…! ¡ESCASOS!, ella daba volteretas en el aire como si estuviera usando a la carta "Salto" o como si el mismo "Viento" la llevara, su largo cabello revoloteaba atado en una coleta alta que le daba un aspecto mucho más estilizado.

Y cuando terminaba una rutina, respirando profundo quizá de alivio, quizá de cansancio, y luego que Daidouji la felicitara, ella sonreía, una sonrisa limpia, agradecida, llena de vida… una sonrisa como las que recordaba de ella, de aquella niña que… que ahora era mujer.

.— Ah… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso a Meiling?—. Se lamentó Shaoran volviendo a ocultarse, su razón le decía que debía marcharse, que debía decir "reto cumplido" y regresar a su vida, pero algo desconocido le obligaba a mirar de nuevo… y su corazón palpitaba fuerte—. No me puede estar pasando esto…

Y de pronto ella volteó hacia él, igual que en la academia, tan solo unos segundos antes de que él se ocultara y prácticamente se escabullera del lugar antes de ser descubierto, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

No esperó luego a doble aviso y esa misma noche partió a China. Estaba demasiado confuso y no quería que en un arrebato se atreviera a hacer alguna tontería.

* * *

... Y ahí estaba...

Solo en su habitación, no había rendido explicación a nadie, a nadie salvo Meiling que se había atrevido a interrumpir su calma, luego de una habitual pelea entre primos ella terminó la "amena" charla con un "Te lo dije" antes de irse y confundirlo más.

Era mucho más fácil ignorar la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto teniéndola sólo en sus recuerdos, como la niña que había compartido sus aventuras, como la ilusión que se perfeccionaba en la figura infantil de su memoria… pero en ese momento no dejaba de recordar su nueva imagen, y poco a poco la figura infantil iba dejando paso a la mujer.

_.— "Solo una sonrisa y dejaste de ser esa niña que conocí… que ahora es mujer"_—. Pensó en la soledad de su cama, no quería cerrar los ojos porque inevitablemente la recordaba.

"_**Shaoran… volverás ¿Verdad?"**__,_ su voz resonó en su mente.

Él se puso de pie aturdido, como aquella tarde en su habitación de Japón, igualmente de confundido, igualmente de renuente a aceptar sus sentimientos, tal igual que aquella tarde hacía tantos años, cuando aceptó para sí mismo que ella le gustaba.

Tenía demasiado pasado en común con ella… demasiados recuerdos que pensaba que ya no tenían importancia, pero volvían a él para hacerle recordar que seguían allí con él, formando **parte** de él.

"_**No importa lo que suceda, siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿Verdad, Shaoran?"**_

Su voz luego de transformar en carta a "La Nada", fundiéndola con el "Amor" y creando "Esperanza", algo completamente impensable luego de haberlo perdido casi todo y resignarse a sacrificar sus sentimientos por el bienestar del mundo.

Y fue tan feliz cuando ella le dijo que era su persona más importante, se sintió pleno al poder decirlo directamente, y después recibirla en sus brazos como hasta ese día solo había soñado.

"_Ilusión infantil"_

"_¡Ilusión infantil!"_ se repetía tratando de negarse a sí mismo. _"Tiene que serlo… ¿Pero por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... ah… Sakura, sólo tendrías que ser un recuerdo sin importancia…"_

Pero no se anhelaba de tal forma a un simple recuerdo.

"_**No me olvidarás, ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**No, no podría… eres parte de mí Sakura, no podría olvidar a mi corazón… princesa".**_

"_**Shaoran, no soy una princesa"**_

"_**Sí lo eres… eres mi princesa"**_

Recordó haber dicho aquello antes de partir a Hong Kong, sin saber que no regresaría en años a Japón.

.— Mi princesa…—. Dijo Shaoran en su habitación y la recordó ataviada con ese vestido… en verdad lucía como una princesa de cuentos de hadas en todo su esplendor—. Cielos… quisiera no haber ido nunca a Japón, ¡Todo es culpa de Meiling!

En eso…

.— Oh, de hecho primo, yo solo he colaborado a que te des cuenta que ibas a cometer el peor error de tu vida—. Dijo Meiling que había estado observándolo en la entrada de su habitación.

.— Basta Meiling, ¡Fue suficiente!

.— ¿Qué sentiste al verla?... —. Shaoran guardó silencio—. El que no respondas me da la razón, Shaoran deja de negártelo.

.— Dije que BASTA—. Refutó él, Meiling bajó la mirada y suspiró.

.— Una vez… dejaste todo por ella—. Dijo Meiling cabizbaja—. Luchaste con ella, POR ella… entonces te creí… y pensé que habías encontrado a la persona especial de la que hablábamos de niños; la que yo no pude ser…

Shaoran estaba siendo literalmente desarmado…

.— … y al ver que eran tan felices, yo fui feliz por ti y por Kinomoto…—. Siguió Meiling—. Por eso no puedo creer que quieras renunciar a todo eso a conciencia… ¡Sin ninguna razón!

Shaoran seguía callado, entonces Meiling elevó la mirada.

.— ¿Sabes lo que te espera si sigues tu "famosa" decisión?... NUNCA volverás a verla, la vas a perder Shaoran y te vas arrepentir _**tanto**_ de eso—. Dijo Meiling con el corazón en la mano—. Entonces sí se habrá convertido en un recuerdo… un recuerdo que no vas a poder olvidar… tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello, incluso con tu futura esposa, a la que dudo mucho que llegues a querer tanto como una vez la quisiste a ella.

.— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¡¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser importante Meiling?!—. Refutó Shaoran, ella se adelantó y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Shaoran.

.— Porque se trata de ti—. Musitó ella, sonriéndole cortamente—. No quiero verte indiferente, ni triste o resignado algún día… no quiero…

.— Mei…

.— Shaoran… no la has olvidado—. Dijo Meiling—. Pero tienes miedo de que ella sí te haya olvidado a ti. ¿Verdad?

Shaoran bajó la mirada. Meiling le levantó el rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa pequeñita.

.— Tan asustado como cuando decidías decirle que te gustaba—. Dijo ella—. Ah, Shaoran… no has cambiado nada… _"Pequeño lobo"_… ha llegado la hora de dejar de ser "Pequeño", solo puedes ser feliz de su mano… no la pierdas, no te permitas perderla.

Shaoran le miró con intensidad, Meiling vio en sus ojos una vieja chispa que no había visto en mucho tiempo, sabía que había conseguido su propósito.

.— Madre me va a matar… dos viajes fugaces…—. Musitó Shaoran segundos después de haber meditado las palabras de su prima, ella sonrió y lo soltó cruzándose de brazos.

.— Descuida, yo me encargo—. Dijo Meiling guiñándole el ojo en complicidad—. Además no mataría a su único heredero… exageras un poco ¿No te parece?... ¿A qué esperas? Coge el teléfono y llama a la aerolínea AHORA.

Shaoran sonrió, ella se fue y efectivamente él llamó a la aerolínea, reservando su vuelo para la primera hora del día siguiente, luego se sentó en su cama pensando en lo que iba a hacer, Meiling había dado en el mero clavo sin siquiera proponérselo, y no lo había podido decir mejor.

El temía que "su persona especial" lo hubiera olvidado.

Y sí, Sakura le había enviado cartas, pero una tras otra solo le contaba de su vida, de nuevos amigos que conocía, de sus talleres, o dificultades con las materias, terminaba con un _"Espero que estés muy bien"_ y luego se despedía amicalmente… nunca un _"te amo"_ o un _"te quiero"_… lo único que le faltaba era finalizar con llamarlo "Li" de nuevo.

Por eso dejó de responderle con frecuencia, pensando que quizá ella solo querría amistad, que la llama del amor se había apaciguado y que crecían junto al tiempo, madurando sus sentimientos y dándose cuenta que lo que tenían… era solo una bella ilusión.

También ella dejó de escribir con frecuencia, tampoco llamaba ¿Qué podía pensar él?... y en ese momento, ¿Qué podía hacer?, sí… iba a regresar a Japón, y esta vez iba a verla, ¿Qué le diría ella?... francamente pensaba que Sakura acabaría con él si lo trataba como a un viejo amigo, entonces acabaría con su efímera esperanza y solo le quedaría de camino la resignación que tanto temía Meiling.

Esa noche no durmió absolutamente nada.

A la mañana siguiente en Japón, Sakura despertó sintiéndose muy extraña, se le llenaba el pecho de una especie de angustia que no podía amilanar, estaba segura que algo iba a suceder, algo muy fuerte, y por alguna razón no quería salir de casa ese día, quedarse en su habitación le resultaba lo más seguro, al menos hasta que esa angustia extraña la abandonara.

.— Monstruo… ¡Se te hace tarde! ¿No te piensas levantar?—. Dijo su hermano desde el pasillo.

.— Eh… sí ¡ya voy!—. Dijo ella, y se levantó… _"vamos ¿Qué puede suceder?"_—. ¡Ánimo Sakura!

.— AWWWW… ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué gritas desde tan temprano?—. Se quejó Kero saliendo de su cajón con carita soñolienta.

.— Oh, disculpa Kero, sigue durmiendo, ya me voy a la academia—. Dijo ella.

.— ¿Y te vas con pijama?—. Dijo el pequeño y Sakura se sonrojó ordenándole que regresara a dormir—. ¡Ya, ya, qué genio!...

Una vez cambiada con sus atuendos normales, llevó su largo cabello a un lado en una especie de coleta baja de costado, las puntas se ondeaban de manera natural dándole un aspecto de universitaria que le agradaba mucho, buscó entonces en su joyero algunos pendientes o algún collar que usar, pero en un movimiento torpe éste se cayó al suelo desparramando todos sus accesorios.

.— ¡Qué torpe!—. Se regañó a sí misma comenzando a recogerlos guardándolos con cuidado, hasta que dio con una joya en especial, un brazalete con un osito de oro colgando como dije.

Hacía tiempo no veía ni usaba ese brazalete, se lo había dado Shaoran antes de partir a Hong Kong.

"_**No hice a éste osito… pero quiero que lo tengas"**_

"_**Es muy bonito…"**_

"_**No como tú, apenas es algo tan simple que…"**_

"_**Para nada… es perfecto, me ayudará a recordarte cuando… cuando te extrañe mucho"**_

"_**¿En verdad vas a extrañarme?"**_

"_**Demasiado"**_

Regresó a la normalidad cuando su hermano volvió a llamarla, cogió el resto de sus accesorios y los metió de golpe a la cajita, quedándose solo con aquél brazalete.

.— Shaoran…—. Murmuró apretando la joya en su mano.

No podía evitarlo, a veces se sentía tan enfadada con él, tan sola… y… y… y lo culpaba por ello. Luego se arrepentía pensando quizá en las muchas responsabilidades que tendría encima Shaoran, apenas había respondido hacía meses un par de cartas con palabras muy escuetas y ceremoniales… como quien se dirige a una simple conocida.

.— Ya me has olvidado ¿Verdad?...—. Preguntó al aire mirando al dije con forma de osito—. Entonces, yo ya puedo hacer lo mismo contigo—. Dijo ella, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Es ridículo… si ya no significa nada, esto solo es un accesorio más, te lo probaré.

Y entonces se lo puso, acto seguido cogió su bolso con los libros del día y salió.

Touya que ya era todo un profesional tenía listo el desayuno que ella apenas probó, argumentando que no tenía mucho apetito, y prometiendo que comería en la cafetería de la academia, Touya se dio cuenta al instante de lo triste que se veía su hermana menor, una tristeza especial que sólo le había notado contadas veces, pero si algo había aprendido, era que debía dejarla… confiando en que si ella tuviera un problema acudiría a él sin dudarlo.

.— Oye Sakura—. La llamó antes de que ella saliera de casa, ella giró a verlo, a Touya se le detuvo el corazón unos segundos, Sakura se parecía tanto a su madre—. Ahm… yo…

.— ¿Sí, hermano?

.— No tienes buen semblante—. Dijo él recomponiéndose—. ¿Estás segura de poder asistir a clases?

.— Estaré bien, no pasa nada—. Dijo ella.

.— Está bien… pero llámame si te sientes mal, e iré a recogerte ¿De acuerdo?—. Dijo Touya, ella sonrió quedamente y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir, Touya suspiró preocupado—. Mounstruo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sakura respiró profundo en el pórtico de su casa, aún sin sus poderes, Touya era muy intuitivo cuando se trataba de ella. _"Ánimo Sakura"_, se repitió antes de decidirse a andar.

Atrás habían quedado las largas rutas a puro patín, no era más una niña, ahora caminaba a la Academia y si se le hacía muy tarde tomaba el autobús como cualquier otra chica de su edad, como cualquier chica común y corriente.

Touya no había exagerado con eso de que "llegaría tarde", sin embargo esa angustia con la que había despertado la seguía, sin pretenderlo verdaderamente decidió que faltaría a la primera clase en la academia, necesitaba despejarse, quizá caminar sin rumbo un rato, tratar de no pensar… específicamente en Shaoran.

Sin embargo, aquélla hora no sirvió de mucho, terminadas sus clases, se excusó con Tomoyo argumentando que no se sentía bien y que se iría a casa, la joven no objetó demasiado y la dejó marchar, sin embargo Sakura no fue a casa, sino que siguió caminando, no supo por cuanto hasta que la luz natural comenzó a escasear, estaba anocheciendo.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta el parque del Pingüino.

Aquélla zona de juegos de su infancia, donde había peleado con algunas cartas, donde había capturado algunas de ellas. Se acercó al Rey Pingüino que, a su edad, ya no le parecía "Tan inmenso", y sus ojos se desviaron después a los columpios, ahora estaban pintados de un color azul brillante, pero eran los mismos.

En ese lugar había llorado luego de su fallida declaración a Yukito, en ese lugar Shaoran la había consolado por primera vez.

"_Shaoran, Shaoran… ¿Es que no voy a dejar de pensar en ti todo el día?"_, se dijo y tocó las cadenas que se unían a la banca del columpio, el brazalete resbaló por su mano y el dije de Osito pareció observarla.

.— Es tan… difícil—. Murmuró apoyando la cabeza contra la cadena del columpio—. Ojalá fuera como apretar un botón y que todo quedara en la nada…

Estaba tan concentrada, que no sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que… habló.

.— Muchas veces… he deseado lo mismo—. Dijo una voz de la nada, poniéndole los pelos de punta y obligándola a voltear con brusquedad.

Y de la misma forma, de la nada, a tan solo 8 o 10 pasos de ella estaba un hombre joven, vestía una chaqueta verde oscura a juego con una camisa clara, pantalones de mezclilla a tono, Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar por la intromisión no deseada, hasta que reparó en su rostro…

"_Esos ojos…"_ se dijo, pasando del enfado al más completo pasmo, tembló inconscientemente y esa reacción le dijo a Shaoran que lo había reconocido.

.— Hola Sakura…—. Dijo él no teniendo nada más ingenioso que decir, ella no salía de su estupor.

Y ahí estaban, años después en un lugar de su infancia, en silencio, quietos como estatuas, una sin saber cómo reaccionar, y el otro sin saber qué más decir.

Ella solo lo miraba, ¿Era él? ¡Si lo era!... esos ojos, jamás podría confundirlos, ¿Pero por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué callaba? ¡¿Qué hacía allí?!...

"_Shaoran… Shaoran"_

.— E-Entiendo que no esperabas verme… yo…—. Soltó él con torpeza, Sakura pareció reaccionar.

.— Por Dios, Shaoran…—. Interrumpió ella y él elevó la mirada—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Aquélla pregunta lo descolocó y más lo hizo el ver cómo sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas contra las que ella luchaba para no dejarlas salir.

.— Por favor, no llores—. Le pidió él, ella se llevó una mano a la boca y terminó sentada en el columpio tratando de tranquilizarse—. Sakura… por favor…

.— Ha… ha pasado tanto… tiempo—. Dijo ella como pudo y enfrentó su mirada, Shaoran asintió cabisbajo—. ¿Por qué Shaoran?... yo, yo te escribí, cada semana te escribí y…

.— Lo sé—. Dijo él—. Lo sé Sakura y… lo siento tanto… estuve tan equivocado, tan confuso

.— ¿Confuso?... —. Repitió ella—. ¿Confuso?... ¡¿Por qué?!

.— No lo entenderías Sakura, ni siquiera yo puedo decir que me entendí alguna vez…—. Respondió él—. Tus… tus cartas me confundían.

.— ¿Qué?

.— En ellas me ponías al tanto de tu vida—. Dijo Shaoran—. Me tratabas como un amigo… como tratarías a Hiragizawa o a Daidouji… fui cobarde y no reparé en ello, traté de creer que eran imaginaciones mías, pero mientras más crecíamos, me iba dando cuenta que estaba fuera de tu vida, que yo… solo era un recuerdo tuyo; y tu simpatía en tus palabras me confirmaban a cada momento que solo era eso… una especie de amigo a distancia…

.— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—. Musitó Sakura—. Por Dios… ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices?... a nadie escribí como a ti, apenas un par de postales a Eriol en todos estos años.

Shaoran desvió la mirada.

.— ¿Qué te trataba como a un amigo?—. Siguió ella desatando su enojo, se puso de pie—. ¡¿Cómo me trataste tú a mí?!... toda tu indiferencia, tu falta de… de interés por lo que te contaba, ¿No tuve yo motivos reales para confundirme?... ¡¿Para enfadarme?!

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, Shaoran bajó la mirada, apretó los puños con fuerza.

.— ¿Qué podía pensar en la lejanía Sakura?—. Preguntó al fin—. ¿Cómo podía aferrarme a ti si a cada día que pasaba parecías volverte más un recuerdo que una realidad?...

.— Si tenías tantas dudas, debiste llamar—. Dijo ella.

.— ¿Y por qué no llamaste tú?

.— ¡Creí que interrumpiría tus actividades!—. Refutó ella, dejando escapar algunas lagrimitas que limpió enseguida—. ¡Que te distraería si te llamaba!, ¡Sí, eso creía!... y creo que yo me volví un recuerdo necesario para ti MÁS que tú para mí.

.— Yo…

.— ¿A qué has regresado si ya no soy más que un recuerdo?—. Preguntó ella desviando la mirada—. ¿Por qué ahora?

.— Tenía que decirte todo esto…—. Dijo él—. No lo sé… quizá, aclarar las cosas.

.— ¿Aclarar qué?, ¿Qué estabas confundido?, ¿Qué aún lo estás?, ¡¿Que solo soy un recuerdo?! ¿Qué me olvidaste y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo?—. Preguntó ella rápido y casi a gritos.

.— NO—. Exclamó él acercándose un poco—. Pretendí olvidarte… ¡Traté de hacerlo pensando que yo solo era un recuerdo para ti!... y lo traté por tanto tiempo que llegué a convencerme que lo había logrado, por eso no volví a escribir... pero Meiling…ella me hizo ver la verdad…

.— ¿Qué verdad, Shaoran?

.— Que lo mío no era olvido—. Dijo él enfrentándola y dando un par de pasos hacia ella, Sakura no retrocedió—. Que no era indiferencia, ni resignación…

Estuvo frente a ella, como jamás esperó o soñó estar de nuevo, sus ojos verdes titilaban a la luz de la luna que se mostraba sobre ellos.

.— Tenía miedo—. Susurró suavemente, ella se mostró confusa—. Fue más fácil para mí tratar de evadirte, ni siquiera abrí tus últimas cartas… tenía miedo de leerlas y confirmar mis temores, tenía miedo que mi "persona especial" me hubiera olvidado primero.

Sakura gimoteó y un par de lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

.— ¿Y yo?—. Sollozó ella—. ¿Crees que no tuve dolor? ¿Miedo? ¡Tus mismos temores!—. Rebatió, cuando él intentó tocarla, Sakura lo alejó—. Y siempre en silencio Shaoran, no podía hablarlos con nadie… ¡Si siquiera con Tomoyo!

.— Perdóname…—. Pidió él no sabiendo qué más decir, volvió a intentar acercarse, pero Sakura volvió a rechazarlo.

Aquello le partía el corazón de a pocos, ella sollozaba

.— Por favor, perdóname, sé que no tengo derecho… no me lo merezco, nunca quise hacerte daño… y torpe e inconscientemente lo hice… Sakura… por favor, perdóname—. Dijo él.

Sentía frío aunque estuviera bien abrigado, aquella noche nunca la olvidaría hasta la muerte, estaba debatiendo su corazón puesto en bandeja ante ella, dolía lastimarla así, le dolía verla llorar y no poder consolarla, dolía ser el culpable de su dolor…

Así…. Se debatía entre intentar alcanzarla o alejarse, temía que ella fuera a empujarlo de nuevo, sentía que entonces sería el fin.

Pero si iba a serlo, si iba a ser el fin… sería con él intentándolo, ansiaba sentirla, aunque sea unos segundos, aunque tras esos segundos ella lo arrojara de su vida para siempre.

Y volvió a acercarse, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ella, cerró los ojos y por segundos creyó que no lo rechazaba, ella seguía llorando, pero esos segundos llegaron a su fin en cuanto ella removió su cuerpo de su alcance.

Su corazón se rompió.

Su cerebro comandó entonces ordenándole la retirada, y comenzó a retroceder por inercia; pero entonces fue cuestión de segundos para que ella bajara las manos de su rostro y se abrazara a él con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando el rostro entre los pliegues de su chaqueta.

.— ¡Me dijiste un día que era parte de ti!, Entonces…si me has olvidado… di que está bien que lo haga también yo… ¡Por favor, Shaoran!—. Exclamó ella con fuerza y contradictoriamente cerró más sus brazos alrededor del hombre, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de la chaqueta.

Él dejó salir el aire que inconscientemente había contenido, cada palabra fue captada tanto por su cerebro como por su corazón, éste latió poderosamente en su pecho, su respiración se inundó del aroma de Sakura y repentinamente se sintió en casa… pleno como aquél día en que transformaron a "La nada" en la "Esperanza" y Sakura al fin admitió sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco sus brazos cobijaron la delgada figura que se aferraba a él, la rodeó protectoramente y si era posible la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, agachando la cabeza sobre sus cabellos, acariciando con su mejilla su cabeza, y derramando las dos únicas lágrimas que nadie vería jamás brotar de él, elevando luego la mirada a las estrellas que iluminaban la noche… esa noche de los dos.

Sakura era su estrella, su princesa… ¡Qué tonto había sido al creerse capaz de olvidarla!

.— Nunca te olvidé…—. Susurró él contra su oído, Sakura se estremeció entre sus brazos—._** Eres mi princesa, Sakura… mi vida es para ti… **_y no voy a dejarte ir, nunca más… todo lo que quede de vida sólo quiero amarte, yo… no soy capaz de olvidarte.

Sakura cerró los ojos llorando aún.

.— Yo tampoco…—. Musitó ella, haciéndole sentir el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

.— Sakura mírame—. Pidió él, y ella separándose un poco le miró—. Perdóname, por favor.

Sakura dio un atisbo de sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza

.— ¿Y tú a mí?—. Preguntó con un hilillo de voz,

.— Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…—. Dijo Shaoran y besó su frente—. Te amo…

.— ¿En verdad?—. Preguntó ella con una tenue sonrisa y dos lagrimitas traicioneras escapando.

.— De verdad—. Susurró él pegando su frente a la suya—. Más que a nada ni a nadie… —. Entonces miró sus labios rosados, Sakura inconscientemente los humedeció y no se movió un ápice al notar que él se acercaba, deteniéndose a escasa distancia de ellos—…. para siempre…

Y la besó.

Sakura fuertemente sonrojada sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo tibieza sobre sus labios fríos, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y segundos después, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, sus brazos abandonaron la cintura de él y se elevaron hasta sujetarse de su cuello, entrelazando sus manos en su nuca y al mismo tiempo correspondiendo al beso, uno que inconscientemente había esperado con ansias en lo más profundo de su ser.

También volvió a sentirse plena, como si algo que hubiera perdido fuera parte de ella de nuevo.

Li Shaoran fue, era y sería su "persona especial", aquél príncipe con el que sueñan las niñas, quizá no tan azul, quizá lleno de dudas, e inseguridades… o quizá confuso, pero suyo… y lo amaba con todos sus bemoles, él era tan suyo como ella le pertenecía en igual medida, no importaba la distancia, ni el silencio que pudiera reinar entre ellos… siempre que pudiera volver a él y viceversa… EL RESTO… no importaba.

.— Sakura…—. Susurró él contra sus labios, renuente a abandonarlos—. Te amo tanto Sakura…

.— Y yo te amo—. Contestó ella al fin, jamás le había escuchado decirlo… NUNCA, y logró paralizarlo, detuvo el beso y se perdió en los brillantes ojos esmeralda de ella—. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes… no quise escribirlo, quería decírtelo a ti… pero demoraste tanto… tanto, mi querido Shaoran.

Ella acarició su mejilla, él tomó su mano con cuidado y deslizó la suya por su blanca y suave piel, deteniéndose en su brazalete, un brazalete que reconoció enseguida. Ella le sonrió.

.— Pensé que hoy sería el último día que lo usaría—. Dijo ella—. No dejes que eso sucede nunca… por favor…

Shaoran negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y la estrechó con fuerza.

.— No… no lo permitiré… nunca más—. Respondió Shaoran.

.— Shaoran…—. Musitó ella cerrando los ojos contra su pecho, sentía cierta turbación en el cuerpo masculino, solo entonces se separó un poco, llevando sus manos a los pectorales del hombre, miró a sus orbes marrones con sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas y algo irritados—. Shaoran estás temblando…

.— No hagas caso—. Dijo él acariciando su rostro suavemente con los dedos, mirándole embelesado, y deteniéndose en su mejilla.

.— Q-Quizá está comenzando a hacer frío—. Dijo ella sonrojada y nerviosa, Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

.— Ya no siento frío—. Respondió—. No ahora que tú estás junto a mí.

Sakura se sonrojó con fuerza, aún entre sus brazos no dudó en acariciarle la mejilla, notando cuánto había crecido Shaoran, no solo en altura, sino en los cambios de su rostro, ahora más varonil, más maduro, pero con esa mirada profunda que tanto había extrañado completamente intacta, mirándole gentil, como sólo él podía mirarla.

Después, no opuso objeción a que la besara de nuevo, más tarde se preguntaría ¿Por qué se demoró tanto en hacerlo?, se quedaron en el parque hasta muy noche, y solo se marcharon cuando un muy histérico Touya hubo alcanzado el récord de 30 llamadas en menos de una hora al móvil de Sakura.

Shaoran la acompañó a casa, ella sujetó su mano con fuerza al momento de la despedida, mirándole con temor. Él le sonrió.

.— No te irás ¿Verdad?

.— Debo ir a casa, Wei debe estar a quince minutos de llamar a mi madre—. Respondió él, pero entonces comprendió el tenor de la pregunta, elevando la mano hasta posarla en el rostro de ella—. No es buen momento para enfrentar a tu hermano, preferiría que estuviera tu padre, pero eso no significa que no estaré aquí mañana—. Dijo Shaoran.

.— ¿Lo prometes?—. Preguntó ella, él cogió su mano y besó su dorso.

.— Estaré aquí mañana—. Dijo él—. Lo prometo… vendré por ti temprano.

.— Tengo miedo—. Confesó ella—. No soportaría que volviéramos a repetir lo que…

.— No pasará… no ahora que sé que me amas—. Interrumpió él acercándose hasta asirla por la cintura—. Confía en mí, no volveré a dejarte…nunca más.

.— Shaoran—. Musitó ella sujetándose de sus hombros.

El entonces tomó su mano guiándola hasta su pecho.

.— Siente cómo se desboca mi corazón cuando tú me tocas—. Le dijo, ella elevó la mirada aún más sonrojada—. Me tienes por completo, Sakura… tienes este corazón en la palma de tu mano, es tuyo para que hagas con él lo que se te antoje.

.— Y tú tienes el mío…—. Dijo Sakura, sintiéndose feliz, muy feliz—. No podemos vivir sin nuestro corazón—. Completó ella—. ¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

.— Descansa mi amor, estaré aquí mañana temprano—. Dijo él acariciando su rostro, ella asintió

.— ¿Shaoran?— Comenzó ella

.— ¿Sí?

.— ¿Me…?... ¿Me das un beso?—. Soltó ella roja cual manzana, enseguida se arrepintió y bajó la mirada, pero él elevó su mentón con cariño, observándola profundamente.

.— Todos los que tengo son tuyos…—. Respondió él acercándose a su rostro, Sakura cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios para recibirlo.

Se acariciaron con ternura, quizá en inconsciente intento de recuperar tanto tiempo perdido, pero fue Shaoran quien retomó la razón a tiempo, antes de perderse entre sus labios y terminar con los nervios de Touya Kinomoto.

.— Esperaré por ti mañana—. Le dijo Sakura al verlo partir, él volteó y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo Sakura era capaz de provocar en él—. Hasta mañana… mi amor—. Musitó la joven quedándose un poco más.

Enfrentar a su hermano era lo de menos…

Nada podría quitarle la felicidad que embargaba su alma en ese momento. Así con una sonrisa, y la mirada soñadora entró a casa, sin importarle nada más que lo que acababa de vivir. Esa noche ni los gritos y regaños de Touya y más tarde de Kero lograron bajarla de su nube.

Se acostó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacó de su armario el osito que Shaoran había hecho para ella en la primaria y se durmió abrazándole con fuerza.

Shaoran por su parte había permanecido casi bajo la ventana de ella, visto cuando ella prendió la luz, incluso escuchó los reclamos de Touya Kinomoto hasta la calle, tal igual que las respuestas de Sakura.

"_¡Te contaré mañana hermano, estoy cansada!"_, recibiendo como respuesta frases como…_"¡Mounstruo desconsiderado, me has tenido con el alma en la boca Sakura y…!"_ (Y frases similares)

Se quedó hasta que Sakura apagó la luz, solo entonces retomó su camino.

.— Duerme bien…_**mi princesa…**_

Esa noche Shaoran, era otro al que le interesaba un reverendo pepino los reclamos de Wei por su tardanza y posteriormente los de su madre… evitaría hablar demasiado con ella ese día, a Wei le daría las explicaciones justas… pero…

… haría una llamada rápida antes de dormir… ya podía imaginarse el grito que pegaría Meiling cuando le dijera que había vuelto con Sakura…

Debía recordar comprarle algo… un regalo muy, muy grande… ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día la terquedad y manía de entrometerse en su vida de Meiling, terminaría por rescatarlo?...

Ok… el regalo debía ser MÁS que grande… en fin… ya pensaría en eso después.

Esa noche en lo único que quería pensar era en ella… en Sakura… **su Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**n.n… espero que les haya gustado**

**StellarBS, especialmente tú =D!, te recontra quiero! **

**Cariños**

**Pao-Hale20**


End file.
